Diary of a Chosen One
by Padme's Handmaidens
Summary: The very humorous diary of Anakin Skywalker, taking place through out all six movies.
1. Chapter 1:The Phantom Menace

Diary of a Chosen One 

**AN: This is also by my friend, Cierra Skywalker.**

Episode: The Phantom Menace

Dear Diary,  
I just met a really hot handmaiden today, her name was Padme. I think I'll be obsessed with her the rest of my life. Who knows maybe I'll even turn to the Dark Side for her. Wow! How'd I know that? Oh crap, my freaky know-it-all-master, Watto's callin' me. Gotta run!  
XOXOXOXOX -, er Anakin

Later-  
Guess what! I brought that hot girl home with me! Oh yeah and she totally loves my droid. And then this weird jedi dude invited me to race in the podrace tomorrow.(Actually I invited myself.) Well gotta go check out Padme some more.  
XOXOXOXOX -Podrace-prepped Anakin

Dear Diary,  
I just won the podrace. No biggie. I totally knew I would.(I'm actually really excited but I'm trying to hide it from my girlfriend. Guess who!) Well that jedi dude freed me from slavery but he totally ditched my mom. JERK! I gotta go pack 'cause I'm goin' on their starship. Oh and get this, my girl's goin' too! Ani, you da man! See ya on Coruscant!  
XOXOXOXOX -Ani-kin

Dear Diary,  
Well we arrived on Coruscant today. Kinda boring. I mean seriously, the planet is one big city. Whatever! I got to hang out with Padme and her friends, they totally thought I was the "cutiest little thing they'd ever seen!" Needless to say I had girls all over me. Oh yeah and Jar-Jar has a crush on the queen. SICKO! The girls brought me some more dessert so I'm gonna go. Bye!  
XOXOXOXOX -Anakin

Dear Diary,  
I went to the jedi dude's council thingie today. Ok, this is just my opinion but that little green guy FREAKS ME OUT! Oh well. I totally aced my test. . . . .I think. Benny says we'll find out tomorrow. Oh and I don't think Benny likes me very much. Is it something I said?  
XOXOXOXOX -Ani the Ace

Later-  
I just got back from saying bye to Padme. Well actually I left a message for her with the queen. I'm totally gonna ace my test! BYE!  
XOXOXOXOX - crap! Anakin

Dear Diary,  
'K, get this! I aced the dumb test and they won't let me in! IDIOTS! I'm convinced that the whole world hates me! sniffles Benny hates me, the dumb council hates me, Padme dumped me, and the jedi dude keeps ordering me around! I want my mommyyyyyyyyy! WAAAAAAAAAHH! sniffles again Bye-bye.  
XOXOXOXOX -Ani-akin sniffles

Later-  
We left for Naboo acouple of days ago and after we landed I found out the most shocking news, now brace yourself. . . . .Padme is the queen! Dang, I've got good taste! Gotta run, we planning the defeat of some viceeroy dude.  
XOXOXOXOX -The Shocked One

Dear Diary,  
Lots to report. First, I'm a jedi! WHOOT! Let's hear it for Ani! Second, the jedi dude, Qui-Gon, is dead. And instead of him, Benny or Obi-Wan, is my master. And thirdly, which is like the best part. . . .almost, I blew up some macho spaceship thang and pretty much saved the day. Wahooey! I have to go get dressed for some ceremony thing at Padme's place, so see ya!  
XOXOXOXOX -Ani the Jedi (kinda rolls off the tounge don't it?)

**AN: Okay, you know the drill. Review if you want to see the next chapter, we'll post when we get three.**

**Violet Jade Skywalker and Cierra Skywalker**


	2. Chapter 2:Attack of the Clones

**Ok here's the next chapter! Unfortunately ROTS will take longer to come out. Sorry!**

Episode: Attack of the Clones

Dear Diary,  
I got to see Padme again. FINALLY! After ten years of complaining the council gave us an assignment with her. Watch out Padme 'cause Anakin's comin'! Ok, can't believe I just wrote that! Unfortunatley for me, Master Benny knows about me and my little dove. Crap! Well I have to go now because I sense something inside Padme's bedroom. Buh-bye!  
XOXOXOXOX -Anakin

Later-  
Me and Benny-boy just got back from a late night speeder chase. Alrighty, here's what happened. First, me and Benny run into Padme's room and I kill some weird worm thing that was about to kill her. Then Benny tries to show off (I think he's got a crush on Padme too!) and jumps out the window grabbing onto some droid thingy outside Padme's window. Oh, by the way, Padme looked really hot in her nightgown! Ok, that was dumb! Moving on. So I have to dash outside and grab a speeder so that I can rescue Master Benny. He's is soooooo lame sometimes! After that I take a cool shortcut and tick off Benny by jumping outta my speeder onto some chick's speeder. Hey, anything for Padme. Then, me and the chick crash and she runs into some nightclub and right as I'm about to go in, who shows up but Benny! IDIOT! We walk into the club and Benny tells me to go look for the chick while he goes to the bar for a drink! How selfish! Oh well Benny cut off the chick's hand anyways. But right as she was about to tell us who hired her some dumb suit-with-a-jetpack flys up and shoots her in the throat. Nice suit, huh? Well I'm gonna go catch a few winks. See ya!  
XOXOXOXOX -Ani the Rescuer

Dear Diary,  
Just got back from a council meetin'. And guess what? I got assigned to Padme! Uh-huh, oh yeah! And the best part is that it's just me and her(and artoo but who cares about him?). Then Master Benny got assigned to the jetpack in a suit. Whoopee. Unfortunately for Padme we have to travel as refugees. Translation: No hot outfits. Well, I have to go pack and pick up Padme. BYE!  
XOXOXOXOX -Padme's Protector

Later-  
Well, we're boarding the ship in a few minutes but I just had to tell you what happened when I went to pick up Padme! First, I had a little embarrassing moment. I kinda threw a little temper tantrum while Padme was packing. But we don't talk about that now. Second, I had a little romantic moment. Translation: I looked at her, she looked at me and I apologized. Ok, we're boarding now so I have to go. Wouldn't want Padme to find out about my girly book now would I?  
XOXOXOXOX -Anakin the Apologizer

Dear Diary,  
We arrived on Naboo acouple of hours ago. After we landed we went to the queen's palace where Padme totally dissed me in front of pretty much the whole entire galaxy(well maybe not the entire galaxy but you know). After we decided where to stay, I rented a boat and we went to some lakeside retreat where I did a little stealing. Of the heart! Needless to say Padme won't be dissing me again. Ok, so here's what happened. She was taking me on a 'guided tour' of the place when we came to some cool balcony thing. Then I looked at her, she looked at me and things worked out better than last time. I KISSED HER! Well it's dinner time and I'm a growing jedi. See ya!  
XOXOXOXOX -Ani the Heart-throb

Later-  
I am like so depressed right now! Padme loves me but she says we're not allowed to love each other! How un-cool is that! But I'm a jedi and I know I'm better than this. sniffles Maybe. I still in shock by the fact that when a guy pours out his heart and soul to a girl she's completely unmoved. IDIOT! I'm gonna go sulk some more, so bye.  
XOXOXOXOX -Ani (I don't care right now! sniffles)

Dear Diary,  
I woke up in the middle of the night with some dumb dream about my mom. I really wish someone would save her so I wouldn't keep having these stupid nightmares. . . .oh wait, jedi don't have nightmares. Crap! Padme caught me out on the balcony meditating after the dream. We convinced me to go to Tatooine and save her. That sounds vaguely familiar. Hmm. We're coming up on Tatooine now so I better run.  
XOXOXOXOX -Ani the Dreamer

Dear Diary,  
Mummy's dead and I hate my step-family. Mum's dead 'cause I couldn't save her and now I'm mad at Benny because he's holding me back. I hate my step-family because they didn't try to help my mum and Owen has a girlfriend and I don't. Crap. Oh yeah and I threw another temper tantrum when Padme brought in a tray of somethin'. I'm starting to see a pattern here. Well there's a message from Artoo I need to read.  
XOXOXOXOX -Anakin

Dear Diary,  
We're en-route to Geonosis to save Benny. Reason being, Artoo. He had a message inside his rusty innards from Ben that convinced Padme to come and rescue him. She better not like him. Ok well, Padme sees some steam vents ahead that she wants me to land in so, buh-bye.  
XOXOXOXOX -Geonosis-bound Ani

Later-  
What a day! First, me and Padme get off the ship and walk into a tunnel with a bunch of creepy grasshopper things all along the wall. Needless to say, my lightsaber got used. Then when we finally get away from them, we fall onto a droid factory conveyor belt and Padme gets dumped into a barrel while I get my lightsaber cut in half. After that, I run into the jetpack suit again. Then, me and Padme are reunited, but as prisoners. While the grasshoppers are hitchin' up their ride Padme tells me that she loves me and we kiss and make up. Am I good or what? Then, we find Benny chained to a poll(us too). Then, Count Doodu tries to have us excucuted! JERK! But I handled it well and saved the day. Kinda. After we get surrounded by destoyers Master Windu comes with a bunch of other jedi to try and save us. It didn't work. After what was left of us was about to be blaster-ridden the green-guy comes and saves the day with a bunch of clones. Oh yeah and Master Windu cut off the jetpack suit's head! After greenie rescued us we blew up acouple star ships and accidently ditched Padme. I had yet another tantrum about that but Benny won. After my little incident, we(Benny and me) fought Count Doodu and I lost half my arm. Ouch. Then greenie fought Doodu and Padme came and rescued me and Benny. Well it's time to get fitted with my new arm so bye. OW! Dumb droid! I'm really leaving now.  
XOXOXOXOX -Amputeed Anakin

Dear Diary,  
I got assigned to take Padme back to Naboo. Does a guy get no rest! Will write more later. XOXOXOXOX -In a rush!

Later-  
I got married today. Guess who! If you guessed Padme you're wrong! Kidding! It was her. She looked really hot in her wedding dress. And the best part is no monkey suit for me! I just wore my jedi stuff. By the way this is a big secret so no telling! Well, back to jedi work for me! See ya wouldn't wanna be ya!  
XOXOXOXOX -Ani the Married Man

**Alrighty you know what to do! Review! I love hearing feedback about my story so hurry!**


	3. Chapter 3:Revenge of the Sith

**Well here's the third chapter! Hope everybody likes it! R&R please! Enjoy!**

Episode: Revenge of the Sith

Dear Diary,  
This is gonna be a quick entry. But I had to tell you what Chancellor Palpy did yesterday! Got chancellor-napped, that's what! What an moron! Oh well, one more assignment for me! Oh and Benny too. And in case you couldn't tell from my previous statement, me and Benny have been assigned to go and rescue Palpy from the hands of the evil and sinister. . . . .General Grievous! DUN DUN DUN! What-EVER! Well me and Benny are suiting up for the trip. Must dash!  
XOXOXOXOX -(let's go formal here) Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker

Later-  
Just got back from my rescue mission of Palpy which turned into a rescue mission of Palpy AND Benny! Why do I always get stuck with the idiots? Just a question. Well, I finally got to meet General Grievous. Someone should tell his mommy to get the boy some cough syrup! After we met General Wanna-hacka-lugie we had to land the remaining half, that's right half, of his starship. Nice guy, huh? We made it however and our mission was successful. But wait, there's more! I killed Count Dooku and Benny got knocked unconscious byyyyyyyy. . . .something. Since Ben was asleep at the lightsaber I had to carry him into an elevator thing with Palpy and the next thing I know I'm hanging on with one hand to a ledge with Palpy clinging to my leg and (this is where it gets nasty) Benny (who was now awake) practically giving me a hug he was holding on so tight. One word of caution to guys in general, men should NOT touch men! Do I make myself clear? Huh? Huh? Huh? Well now that that's outta my system I'm gonna go say hi to Padme. Bye.  
XOXOXOXOX -Anakin the Proverb-maker(UH-OH!)

Later Still-  
PADME'S PREGNANT! Whoopey! She told me right after I got back from rescuing Palpy! Can you believe it? I'm gonna be a widdle daddy-waddy! Why did I just write that? This is gonna be awesome! I can teach my kids how to lightsaber duel and how to race pods and how to kill evil Sith Lords! Who knows maybe even teach them how to turn to the Dark Side. That was a crappy piece-a writin'! Well I'm gonna go hang with Padme. Bye!  
XOXOXOXOX -Big Daddy Ani

Even Later Still-  
I just had a dream about Padme. She died in childbirth. Bummer. I'm not so sure I like this kid anymore. I better go talk to Yoda about it in the morning. Bigger bummer. Uh-oh, here comes Padme. She'll wanna know "what's wrong, Anakin?" Crap. See ya.  
XOXOXOXOX -Anakin, resident of Bummerville

Dear Diary,  
I have BIG news! Palpy wants me to be his personal rep on the council. Can you believe I'm gonna be a Master! Well I'm on my way to my first council meeting as a master. Wish me luck! Wait, you're a book. You can't even talk! What am I saying? I'm NUTS! I'm leaving now!  
XOXOXOXOX -Ani in a Straightjacket

Later-  
The whole entire everything HATES ME! CRAP! I'm not a master!(even though I'm on the council I'd rather be ticked off by the fact I'm not a master.) AND Benny wants me to spy on Palpy! How like, unethical! Oh and I'm not too sure if Master Windu trusts me! His loss. I need some some wifely love, so see ya.  
XOXOXOXOX -Galaxy Reject

Dear Diary,  
Ok, I think I found a way to save Padme. I went to visit Palpy earlier tonight and we had a chat. He said that if I learned more of the Dark Side I could learn a way to keep her from dying. Cool, huh? I thought so. Oh crap! There I go talking to a book again. Why do I do that? I just did it again! Why am I such a moron? NOOOO! I did it again! You know, I think I hear Padme calling, or was it Yoda? I just did it again! Ok, I am like GONE!  
XOXOXOXOX -Anakin the Worrier

Dear Diary,  
I found out Palpy's a widdle itty bitty sithy lordy. Unfortunately he knows like EVERYTHING! Even Padme's name. Hmm, that came out a little wrong. Ok well, I have to go tell Mace about Palpy and seal my and the galaxy's fate. Tootles.  
XOXOXOXOX -Anakin(I'm not feeling creative at the moment.)

Later-  
Wow! So much to report. First, I killed Mace. Whoopee. He never trusted me anyways. Second, I am now Lord Vader, apprentice of Darth Sidious and I will be treated as such! Ya hear! I'm gonna go lead an attack on the Jedi Temple so, bye!  
XOXOXOXOX -Anakin/Vader (I'm still gorgeous, aren't I?)

Later Still-  
I am soooooo close to reconsidering this whole going sith thing. Wanna know why? Crap, I talked to the book again! I'll still tell ya! Palpy/Sidious made me kill jedi! The fiend! Well, I have to go tell Palpy/Sidious that all is right with his empire. Yay.  
XOXOXOXOX -Sidious' Sidekick

Dear Diary,  
I received new orders from Palpy/Sidious last night. I get to go to Mustafar and kill the seperatists. Let's hear it for me! I really hope Benny doesn't follow me. Oh well.  
XOXOXOXOX -Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. . . . . . .Vader?

Later-  
Well I finished off the seperatists! And I reported back to Palpy/Sidious. I am so productive! What the. . . . ? Why here comes my little muffin, Padme. And in a shiny starship. I WANNA TOUCH IT! That was random! Must go see my dreamy senator. Buh-bye!  
XOXOXOXOX -Senatorstruck Sith

Dear Diary,  
I officially became Darth Vader today. Oh and I fought Benny. Can you believe he tried to KILL me? And here I thought I had a strong relationship with him. Obviously NOT! I also found out (to my shock and amazement) that Benny's real name is Obi-Wan Kenobi! No wonder Benny-Wand Kenobi always sounded so weird. Hmm. . . .OH! Palpy/Sidious and me are building a cool big metal ball! Sounds excitin', don't it? Random fact about being a humanoid: Never again can I sneak up on someone. You could hear the 'whooooooo-pooooo' a mile away! All this for some little man who doesn't know how to design good armored body suits! Well that puts things in perspective! I am such an IDIOT! Oh crap! I accidently shut off my 'whooooo-pooooo' machine! Can't. . .hold. . . on. . .much. . . .longer. . . . . . . .NOOOOOOOOOOO! silence GOTCHA! I am such a drama sith! Well bye!  
XOXOXOXOX -Lord Vader, second most powerful sith in the galaxy! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Just a little note to the readers of this fanfic: I have to watch A New Hope again so I can write the next chapter so 

**It could take a little longer than usual. Sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4:A New Hope

**Here's the fourth chapter! Sorry it took so long. Life happened. Enjoy!**

Episode: A New Hope

Dear Diary,  
I boarded some senator's ship today and arrested her. What is it with me and senators? Oh well. The reason we boarded it was 'cause her ship received transmissions from rebels. Rebels who stole the readouts for mine and Palpy/Sidious' cool metal ball! How DARE they! Well, she'll learn her lesson, oh yes she will! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bye now.  
XOXOXOXOX -Coolest Sith EVER

Dear Diary,  
I had a meeting with Tarkin and a bunch of other low-lifes. One of them totally dissed the Force so I had to show him who's boss(I choked him! WHEEEEEEE!). But before I could kill him, Tarkin told me to let him go. Jerk. Oh and the cool metal ball's almost finished. You'd think that the 'all- powerful emperor' could get a giant ball done in under 20 years! There I go thinkin' again! I should remember that I'm just the right-hand not the brain. Well, I have to go torture Senator Organ now. Hmm. . .hope I spelled that right. Buh-bye now!  
XOXOXOXOX -Emperor's Right Hand(not right side of the brain.)

Dear Diary,  
Well, the droid didn't work so Tarkin suggested a new form of "persuasion". I didn't get it. . . . I still don't get it. But, Tarkin set a course for Alderaan, so I'm guessing it has something to do with that.  
XOXOXOXOX -Dumb Droid

Later-  
The senator's death warrant was just signed. Literally. And Tarkin blew Alderaan to bits! WHOOT. The senator also told us where the rebels are. Dantooine. Sounds familiar. . . .hmm. . .maybe I've been to a place like it. Oh well! Must dash! Tarkin asked me to play poker with him and a sith NEVER looses. Bye!  
XOXOXOXOX -Darth

Dear Diary,  
Crap! Tarkin is such an idiot! His little form of persuasion didn't work in the least! All I can say is I TOLD YOU SO! Oh yeah and Leia's gonna be terminated today! Yay. See ya. BR Know-it-all

Later-  
Benny's back! I felt him on a ship that we caught a few minutes ago. Don't tell anybody but I've missed him. sniffles Too bad I have to get rid of him. Well, bye for now.  
XOXOXOXOX -Darth Softie

Later Still-  
Well I did it. Benny is finally off my back FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHA! No more taking orders from him and no more training sessions! Yay! Oh and I also had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. Put a homing beacon on the ship we captured earlier. (Yes, it got away!) The ship just made the jump to hyperspace and it's working, it's working! BYE!  
XOXOXOXOX -The Smartest Sith

Even Later Still-  
My Death Star's been destroyed! NOOOOOOOOOO! It was my, my, in gollum voice MY PRECIOUS! Wow! I just had an outta movie experience! Alrighty, here's how it happened. Some stupid kid fired a shot right into the ship and it exploded! The only reason I survived was 'cause I got into my fighter and started picking a bunch of rebel fighters off. Aren't I good? Unfortunately, one of my back-up fighters rammed into me and damaged my baby(my fighter). WAAAAH! One good thing that came out of it is that Tarkin's dead. That's someone I could've lived without knowing. Well, as I'm spinning in space right now, I think I'll go. BYE!  
XOXOXOXOX -The Survivor

**Well there ya go! Please R&R! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5:Empire Strikes Back

**A\U: Man! This took longer than the last one! Sorry! I hope everyone likes it! Enjoy and excuse any randomness please! Lol!**

Episode: The Empire Strikes Back

Dear Diary,  
Well we found those vile rebels! Some idiot aboard had the nerve to disagree with me when I received the news. I shut him up. Oh and I'm sure that the Skywalker kid is with 'em. cackles evilly I have you now my pretty! Hmmm, that was lame. Oh and one more thing about the dork that had the nerve to contradict me. HE'S DEAD! Mwahahaha! Needless to say I have a new admiral now. Well, I gotta go now so. . . . .hmm. . . . . buh-bye!  
XOXOXOXOX -Finder of the Rebels

Dear Diary,  
I had a little chat with the emperor today. I had to totally suck up to him. EWWWWW! I also had to tell him about my sonny-boy Luke. And guess what his response was? Just guess! He told me to turn him to the Dark Side! How unfeeling! sniffles I got stuff to do, so, bye.  
XOXOXOXOX -Father Vader

Dear Diary,  
What idiots! We lost the Millennium Falcon! in background an officer shouts, "We have them my, Lord! Ahem, What wonderful bridge controllers, I mean of course! Well, I have to go give the bounty hunters their instructions. See ya!  
XOXOXOXOX -Brilliant Sith

Dear Diary,  
Well, I'm leaving for Cloud Ceetay tooday! Watch my smokey (robinson?)! I'll be writing more later sooooooooo. . . . .soooooooooooo. . . . . . what. . . . . . ? Well, buh-bye, buh-bye now, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye now, buh-byyyyyee?  
XOXOXOXOX- Hyper Vader-lating

(A\U: I was extremely hyper when I wrote this so please excuse the randomness. Please continue!)

Later-  
Captured Solo, Senator and Wookie. IT'S SO MUCH FUN INTIMIDATING PEOPLE! Whee. Tormenting people too. Too bad I went through all that and still don't have sonny-boy Skywalker. Well I better go before a stormtrooper finds this. Knowing that you superior keeps a girly book doesn't stimualte moral, if you know what I mean. Must dash.  
XOXOXOXOX- The Intimidator

Later Still-  
Solo got frozen! It was so cool! Wait, I must control my feelings. clears throat. . . .kinda? Now that that's in check I can tell you the big news. Lukey's comin'! Will write more later.  
XOXOXOXOX- The Controller

Even Later Still-  
Well Luke has come and gone. We had a heck of a lightsaber duel! Unfortunately,(for Luke not me) he had his hand cut off by (it was a total mistake! . . . . .maybe) dear old dad. I told him that joining the Dark Side was his destiny but that didn't phase him so I had to (as Jerry Springer might say) reveal all. When I told him the (awful) truth that he has a humanoid for a father he just made this weird face and kept saying, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Loser. Whoops, did I just say that? chuckles nervously then senses something in the Force It's Luke! Hold on a sec while I send him a message via telepath. In Vader's mind Luke. Son, come with me. Luke. . . . . it is your destiny. out of Vader's mind Hmm, somehow that lacked fatherly affection. Oh well. pauses as he watches the Millenium Falcon jump to hyperspace CRAP!  
XOXOXOXOX- Livid-by-Luke Lunatic

So did ya love it? Please R&R everyone, it means so much to me! One more thing, based on last time if you can't say something about my story without being rude and cussing then please KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!

**-Cierra**


	6. Chapter 6:Return of the Jedi

**THE HORROR! This is the last installment of 'Diary of a Chosen One'! What am I gonna do with the reat of my life! Well, I guess I'll figure it out. Enjoy!**

Episode: Return of the Jedi

Dear Diary,  
Just arrived at the new and improved Death Star. What a piece 'a crap! It doesn't look any better than the last one! Unfortunately, I'll have to greet Palpy tomorrow. Hopefully we're still on friendly-ish terms. 'Cause I mean really, we've never actually been on _'friendly'_ terms. We're Sith! What'dya expect? Moving on. I got to yell at an in uppish tone Imperial Officer today. It's the little things in life. nervously laughs Going now. . . . . .bye.  
XOXOXOXOX- Humiliated Humanoid

Dear Diary,  
It's D-Day or should I say E-Day. That's right, Palpy's comin' for a visit. Joy to the galaxy. I'll write more after the Palpster leaves.  
XOXOXOXOX- V-Day

Later-  
HE'S NOT LEAVING! regains composure At least not until the Death Star's finished. I'll be finding new ways of persuasion for the workers. And as of that's not enough, he still wants me to turn Luke to the Dark Side! Only this time he wants to help! JERK! And to top it off, while we were walking away from Palpy's shuttle he did one of those bad guy laughs. Maybe it's just me, but have you noticed how **every** movie has an evil cackle or two in it? Wrrrrooooonnng. slightly hyper Oh well! Gotta run before the Emperor finds my girly book! (Have I ever mentioned that this book is pink? Blends well in a galaxy of black and white, don't it?) in a surfer guy voice Later dudes.  
XOXOXOXOX- Surfer Sith

Later Still-  
in a girly voice OMG! OMG! OMG! I just snatched this outta Palpy's filthy mits! I can't believe he READ it! What am I gonna do? Oh no! starts hyperventilating I'm talking to a book AGAIN! in a weepy voice I wish this book had never come to me! I wish none of this had ever happened! a deep voice outside of the book begins to talk to Vader So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. Vader slowly realizes it's the voice of Gandalf(Lord of the Rings) Oh. . .my. . . .GOSH!   
XOXOXOXOX- AAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dear Diary,  
Luke just flew by! YAY! And Palpy doesn't know! Actually the only reason Palpy doesn't know is cuz I made the bridge controllers promise not to tell! snickers evilly I LOVE MY JOB! One more thing before I go. in uppity, mocking voice The Emperor normal voice wants me to stay on my command ship until he feels like calling me back! Can you believe it? I'm one of the best star pilots in the galaxy and he wants me to stay on a command ship! things in the room start to explode from Vader using the Force Whoops! Just broke the fine china! pauses And the super-glue! Crap! I gotta go!  
XOXOXOXOX- Commander Vader

Later-  
Luke just flew by. He didn't even stop to say hello. Little Ingrate. Unfortunately, he knows that I was on board the ship. CRAP. Well, Emperor calls. Bye!  
XOXOXOXOX- Father of a Son

Dear Diary,  
I just picked up Luke from school! laughs hysterically then pauses Not really, I just sent him up to Palpy. I'm sure once I go up there a major fight will ensue and me and Palpy will lose our lives. How unfortunate. Well, since Luke got to my conscience I think I'll go up and see what happenin'! Will write more later.  
XOXOXOXOX- Sith Seer

Later-  
I'm writing on the go. Right now I'm looking for Luke so I can either turn him or cackles evilly DESTROY HIM! What Luke must think of me! One more thing before I go. In case you couldn't tell, Luke and I are not on father-son happy terms. WE'RE FIGHTING TO DEATH. . . . .KINDA! I'll inform all when I return. Must dash!  
XOXOXOXOX- Fighter on the Go-go

Later Still-  
I'm dead. sighs Coulda been worse. In fact, here's a list of all the good things I did before I croaked;  
1. Killed Palpy(which reminds me, today I found out that the respectful way to address the Palpster is Emperor Palpatine. Go figure!)  
2. Saved my sonny-boy Luke  
3. Rid the galaxy of myself! . . . .Messed up.  
I also found out that I have a daughter! Yay. I never met her. Well, I guess it's time to either get a new girly book or just stop being an embaressment to my family, friends, amd co-workers. sarcastically How will I ever decide? I guess I'll go now. . . . .bye. :)  
XOXOXOXOX- Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker

**Wasn't it funny! Or maybe you didn't like it. Please tell all! Well, I guess this is goodbye. . . . .for now. I'm gonna leak a little secret. Be expecting Obi-Wan's diary soon! By4now! -Cierra**


End file.
